1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more specifically, to a fishing harpoon with a telescoping frame that allows the harpoon to be locked into a plurality of alternate positions of varying lengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishermen, both amateur and professional, commonly use a wide variety of spears and harpoons for catching fish. The fishermen require a harpoon that can be accurately propelled into the water to catch a fish or, alternatively, can be used to stab and retrieve a fish that has already been caught and is located in the water along side of the boat. It is also desirable that such a harpoon be capable of easily being converted to a variety of different lengths for better user control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,953, issued Jan. 20, 1976 to Sharp, describes a fishing spear with an extensible shaft. The spear is particularly useful as an underwater hand spear for spear fishing. The spear is equipped with a telescopically extensible and collapsible shaft, including a cylindrical extension member that is located in a tubular main part and capable of being locked in a variety of extended positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,539, issued Jan. 25, 1977 to Wesson, describes a marine implement that is provided with a series of attachments that can be engaged with a coupling device, preferably a threaded coupling means, located on the prod end. The implement also has a handle section containing telescoping sections and locking means for securing it in at least two different lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,460, issued Sep. 29, 1964 to Dees, describes a fishing device for supporting a fishing implement, such as a boat hook, with a telescoping handle. The handle section is comprised of two tubular parts that telescope and can be locked into place at a variety of lengths by a series of threaded screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,929 issued Jul. 1, 1980 to Mishima, describes a lance for spear fishing that is composed of a hollow tubular shaft. A resilient band is attached to the lance for carrying of the spear and propelling it through the water. The lance also has a centrally located handle grip for easy grasping of the tubing when carrying or propelling the lance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,646, issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Michaud, Jr., describes an adjustable interlocking telescopic handle and arm assembly. The assembly includes at least two elongated tube members that are telescopically engaged and locked at a variety of lengths through a series of locking pins. The handle assembly further incorporates a pair of rubberized grip members mounted to the tubes for easier handling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,672, issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Varga, describes a telescoping pole and cleaning tool. The pole is configured from an inner tube that telescopes within an outer tube and can be locked into a variety of different lengths through the use of a series of resilient detent members on the inner tube that align with a series of holes on the outer tube. The pole is designed to attach to a cleaning attachment through the use of a similar detent pin or a threaded connection. The pole is also equipped with handle grips for easier use.
Other patents showing fishing implements include U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,808, issued Oct. 11, 1977 to Crabtree (collapsible fishing spear); U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,480, issued Feb. 7, 1984 to Stude (diving spear); U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,933, issued Jan. 26, 1988 to Stude (diving spear); U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,778, issued Sep. 14, 1993 to Henley (fishing spear); U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,178, issued Apr. 22, 2003 to Rogers; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,989, issued Jan. 20, 2004 to Lowe.
Other patents showing telescoping poles and handles include U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,050, issued Aug. 5, 1952 to Morris et al. (telescoping handle); U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,456, issued Apr. 18, 1961 to McMullin; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,239, issued Jan. 14, 1997 to Sallee.
Although the related art addresses telescoping fishing implements and other tools, there is a need for a fishing harpoon that incorporates a traditional fishing shaft and detachable fishing dart with a sturdy and reliable telescoping body. In addition, the harpoon should capable of both spearing a fish while still in hand and being accurately thrown toward a target in the water.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a telescoping fishing harpoon solving the aforementioned problems is desired.